2019 What-Might-Have-Been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Dez)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season, with 24 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes forming. The season officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Tropical Storm Andrea on May 19 as well as Tropical Storm Barry on May 31. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:15/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2015 till:23/05/2015 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:31/05/2015 till:02/06/2015 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:09/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" from:22/07/2015 till:25/07/2015 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:20/08/2015 till:24/08/2015 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:23/08/2015 till:30/08/2015 color:C1 text:"Fernand (C1)" from:23/08/2015 till:09/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Gabrielle (C5)" from:01/09/2015 till:11/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:02/09/2015 till:05/09/2015 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:03/09/2015 till:05/09/2015 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" barset:break from:13/09/2015 till:21/09/2015 color:C4 text:"Karen (C4)" from:16/09/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Lorenzo (C3)" from:17/09/2015 till:20/09/2015 color:TS text:"Melissa (TS)" from:20/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 color:C2 text:"Nestor (C2)" from:23/09/2015 till:03/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Olga (C5)" from:07/10/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:08/10/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:TS text:"Rebekah (TS)" from:11/10/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:TS text:"Sebastien (TS)" from:13/10/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:TS text:"Tanya (TS)" from:16/10/2015 till:20/10/2015 color:C1 text:"Van (C1)" barset:break from:24/10/2015 till:26/10/2015 color:TS text:"Wendy (TS)" from:25/10/2015 till:29/10/2015 color:C3 text:"Alpha (C3)" from:30/10/2015 till:02/11/2015 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:17/11/2015 till:23/11/2015 color:C2 text:"Gamma (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Andrea' 'Tropical Storm Barry' 'Hurricane Chantal' 'Tropical Storm Dorian' 'Tropical Storm Erin' 'Hurricane Fernand' 'Hurricane Gabrielle' 'Hurricane Humberto' 'Hurricane Imelda' 'Tropical Storm Jerry' 'Hurricane Karen' 'Hurricane Lorenzo' 'Tropical Storm Melissa' 'Hurricane Nestor' 'Hurricane Olga' 'Tropical Storm Pablo' 'Tropical Storm Rebekah' 'Tropical Storm Sebastien' 'Tropical Storm Tanya' 'Hurricane Van' 'Tropical Storm Wendy' 'Hurricane Alpha' 'Tropical Storm Beta' 'Hurricane Gamma' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The names Imelda, Nestor, Rebekah, Van & Wendy (and only, in the cases of Imelda, Nestor & Van) was used for the first time this year. Due to all of the names on this list being exhausted, three Greek names were used (Alpha, Beta & Gamma). Retirement On April 25, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Chantal, Gabrielle, Imelda, Karen, Melissa, Nestor, Olga and Van from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Cheryl, Giselle, Ilia, Kimber, Monica, Naldo, Oksana and Vidal for the 2025 season. With eight names retired, the season broke the record for most names retired in one season, with the previous record being 5 in 2005. Category:What-might-have-been seasons